


Daring

by LadyAnatar



Series: Unfinished 28 Shenanigans [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Humor, M/M, Meddling, Meme, Romance, Temporary Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnatar/pseuds/LadyAnatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While working in his lab, Starscream gets a call from an old friend who needs his help.  And in this case, Starscream is very, very willing to help...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daring

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: This idea popped into my head, and since I had absolutely no idea how to turn it into a full-length story, it became yet another oneshot instead. For the purposes of this fic, I decided that the Decepticon flyers on Terra are a lot of seekers and the triplechangers. (And Vortex, but I'm not including him because he's 1.) psychotic, and 2.) a gestalt member.)
> 
> Thanks to Exactlywhat for betaing!
> 
> OoOoO
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

Contentedly moving about his lab, Starscream enjoyed the rare moment of quiet. Such instances were few and far between in his position, and he treasured every one of them. Unsurprisingly, the moment ended all too soon to the hail of a comm. Ex-venting in irritation, Starscream finished up his current project enough to keep it from spoiling before metaphorically turning to his interrupter. To his shock, neither Megatron nor any of his fliers had sent the request. In fact, the sender was not even a Decepticon. Tentatively, he opened the line.

::Skyfire?! What do _you_ want?::

::Hello, Starscream.:: Skyfire's calm voice washed over Starscream's audio receptors like a soothing mist. ::While I realize that my call is unconventional in wartime, I need your assistance with something.::

::Oh?:: True to form, Starscream's voice radiated mistrust. ::And what kind of help might that be?::

::Quite honestly, I think that you'll appreciate this.::

Fifteen minutes, one laughing fit, and much plotting later, Starscream happily gave his answer. ::Not only would I be delighted to help you, but I volunteer most of the other fliers as well. Just inform me on when you will need the backup, and we will be there.::

Relieved laughter floated through the channel. ::Thank you so much, Starscream. I will certainly keep you posted, and it will probably happen after the next three weeks during a battle. Oh, and the Aerialbots will be helping as well.::

::That… is probably a good idea. Well, good luck. You'll need it.:: With that, the seeker switched off the communications channel and promptly began laughing again.

Finally shaking off the rest of his mirth, he activated the base's p.a. system. _Attention, all Decepticon fliers! This is Air Commander Starscream, and I am hereby informing you all of a mandatory drill tomorrow morning. A rather serious matter has come to my attention, and your performance has been terrible recently. We will fix that problem at the practice. Do not be late. Starscream out._ Grinning sadistically, Starscream blocked any hails coming to him, complaining or otherwise. Cheerfully walking back to his project, he contemplated tomorrow. Sharing this piece of news was going to be fun!

OoOoO

At a battle about four weeks later…

Starscream swooped among the clouds, shooting at over-zealous Autobots and carefully watching for those annoying twins. Megatron's amazing plan of the week, while ultimately doomed to failure, required most of the Decepticon fliers as air support. Lazily sighting a target, an urgent ping clamored for the Air Commander's attention. ::Yes, what is it?::

::It's time, Starscream. The Aerialbots will start in fifteen standard seconds.::

Immediately, Starscream jerked out of his fairly content state and into action. ::Fliers! Execute Operation: Secret in ten seconds! Skywarp, get the Prime _right now_!::

A chorus of surprisingly eager affirmatives answered his orders. Seconds later, Megatron's furious bellow mixed with outraged Autobot cries. "Skywarp, you moron! Where did you teleport to with Prime!?"

As he landed in front of Soundwave, Starscream couldn't help but laugh. Sticking a null-ray in the telepath's direction, the second in command gleefully informed his theoretical subordinate, "Don't worry, Soundwave. We're just pulling a heist on this battle. No one, least of all our glorious leader, will get hurt. Just don't make me shoot you."

Soundwave regarded him for a moment, before "Inquiry: Purpose of heist?" Laserbeak and Ravage, who were standing with their carrier, both inched back as Starscream _snickered_.

"Oh, I'm sure that you'll enjoy it!" With that cryptic statement, Starscream turned most of his attention to the "battle." The coneheads were keeping the Stunticons from moving much, let alone attacking anything. Blitzwing and Astrotrain performed the same duty with the Combaticons, while Octane aggressively negotiated with the Constructicons to the same effect. Thundercracker had taken the Rainmaker trine and passively invaded the Autobot side the field, calmly informing the ten or so fighters nearby to sit still or the seekers would shoot. The Autobots actually obeyed, probably shocked by the chaotic mess of the Aerialbots, all of whom had spread out and were individually threatening their superior officers.

As for the Prime… Skywarp's thoughts burbled over the trine bond. :: _Hey, Starscream! I have the Prime, explained that something good was going to happen, and that unless provoked, the fliers are not going to hurt anyone. He's confused and annoyed, but also accepting. …Although that may have to do with the fact that I'm the only good way off of this mountain crag._ ::

Starscream chuckled, freaking out the cassettes again. :: _Excellent job! With any luck, Skyfire will start now before anyone recovers._ ::

Apparently, Primus wanted this to happen. Just after Starscream finished his private conversation, Skyfire swooped out of the sky, transformed in midair, and landed firmly on both feet in front of the only non-flier not under some sort of guard.

Megatron.

The Decepticon leader assumed a ready position before growling, "What is the meaning of this?"

Skyfire simply looked at the confused leader in front of him before speaking. His words were spoken in formal Cybertronian, and they were audible to every fighter on the field. "You have captured my thoughts and my gaze. Whenever there is a battle, I watch for your well-being and flinch when you are hurt. Here are two tokens to show my admiration for you, and I pray that you will allow me to become closer and to court you." As he spoke, Skyfire stepped forward and offered two carefully wrapped packages roughly the size of hands to the other mech.

In shock, Megatron automatically accepted the offered packages. Having finished what he set out to do, Skyfire took several steps back and bowed slightly. "I eagerly await your response." With that, he leapt into the air and left as gracefully as he had appeared.

As the Decepticon leader continued to stare blankly after the shuttle, a buzzing started among both sides.

"I don't kriffing believe it! _Skyfire_ is interested in _Megatron_?!"

The anonymous bellow succeeded in in snapping Megatron out of his daze. "Soundwave? Did that actually just happen, or do I need medical attention?"

No longer being threatened by the tri-coloured seeker, the telepath hesitantly answered in the affirmative.

"Ah." With that pronouncement, the Great Slag-Maker promptly suffered a processor crash and tumbled to the ground. As he fell, warriors of both factions began retreating in confusion. Several others suffered crashes of their own at the sheer impossibilities that had just occurred, and Starscream lost his own battle of wills and broke into hysterical laughter.

After Skywarp returned the shell-shocked Prime to the Autobots, a mutual agreement between him and Soundwave had both sides leaving the battlefield without further altercation to deal with the mad current events.

Both a still-unconscious Megatron and an incapacitated-by-laughter Starscream had to be helped from the field by their respective comrades.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes 2: After a standard century of courting, Megatron and Skyfire do end up bonding. They are very happy together, and have two (or more) creations. Due to conflicts of interest (like the leader being courted by someone on the opposite side), the war was called to a halt shortly after this event. Additionally, the fliers and scientists refused to fight seriously anymore (The fliers put themselves on the line to get those two together. They're not going to jeopardize it!), and frankly, everyone was more interested in other things. Like Cybertron's crippled population, gossip, energon, etc. I probably will not write a sequel, but this highly unlikely universe does have a happy ending!
> 
> I thought of this idea when I looked for Skyfire/Megatron pairings. As I would rather read than write, I was rather put-out that I couldn't find any. As of publishing, I have still only been able to find two that mention the pairing at all, and neither of them are actual romances. (If anyone is interested in knowing of those stories, let me know.)
> 
> I have very little interest in secret codenames, so I found Operation: Secret to be charming, amusing, and to the point. And 'kriffing' is a Star Wars swear word that I am particularly fond of.
> 
> Oh, and to those who celebrate it today, happy Independence day!


End file.
